fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji Hiroshi
Kenji Hiroshi (けんじ博, Hiroshi Kenji), otherwise known as the Kensei (剣聖, Sword Saint), is a mysterious Mage of unknown allegiance. He is widely considered a dangerous future element by the Magic Council. Appearance Despite the fact he's pushing forty Kenji has maintained a youthful appearance that has proved to be the envy of many of his old friends. He doesn't appear to be any older than a twenty-something year old. He is tall, muscular and handsome with piercing red eyes and spiked black hair with a slight silver tinge throughout; the only indication of his age, though he would never admit tot it. His clothing generally consists of black or dark blue kimonos; this is a trait he shared with his great-grandfather. Personality Despite his relative youth Kenji has bore witness to a lifetime of suffering and hardship simply so others could satisfy their own ends; which has turned Kenji into a bit of a . He believes everyone is motivated by their own plans and motives, with very few exceptions; this has led him to use and discard people the way people have used him. Unless a situation somehow benefits him he will not offer his aid, even to a friend or relative; he has even refused to help his own son out of a jam. He also isn't one to be moved by emotional displays. His own allies have described him as cold and uncaring, to the point he'd be willing to sit back and watch as the world burned around him. If pushed he'd likely help in its burning. This attitude has led many to label Kenji a loner though he has, and always will, have one lasting companion. He refuses to state just who this individual is but in Kenji's own words he is "the perfect guy to blow shit up with." History Synopsis :Main Article - Fairy Tail (Kenji Hiroshi). Origins Arc Magic and abilities Lightning Magic is Kenji's signature magic; to the point he has gained a reputation as the foremost practitioner. He can generate tremendous degrees of electrical power from his body and masterfully reign it in to attack, defend or supplement his other skills. The depths of his abilities in regards to lightning usage are such that he requires little preparation; he can use most of his spells without warning or without specific poses, which drastically increases his reaction time during battle. He can also absorb an opponent's lightning magic in a similar vein to a , and when he does so he recycles the energy and uses it to augment his existing powers in order to launch more potent spells. *'Lightning Javelin:' A projectile attack Kenji throws from a distance. The lightning spins through the air like a drill and is capable of extreme penetrative power; hence its name. :*'Full-body Lightning Javelin:' A supplementary spell which has Kenji move around the battlefield in the form of a stream of lightning. In this form his speed is augmented to the point he can rarely be followed, though his only offense is shocking his opponent into unconsciousness or beyond. :*'Lightning Skin:' A further refinement of Kenji's Lightning Javelin. This particular spell augments Kenji's physical parameters by speeding up his neural synapses, greatly increasing his reaction time without actually transforming him into the element he so masterfully commands. His punches, kicks, speed and durability are all drastically augmented to extreme degrees though his body is placed under excessive stress; to the point he can only use the power-up sparingly. *'Lightning Flow:' One of Kenji's signature attacks and staple close-range spell. He simply sheaths his hands and feet in lightning to augment his physical attacks; though not to the same degrees as the Lightning Skin boost. He commonly uses finger jabs and thrust kicks when using this particular spell to stab through solid defenses. :*'Lightning Finger Five:' :*'Lightning Finger Four:' :*'Lightning Finger Three:' :*'Lightning Finger Two:' :*'Lightning Finger One:' Light Magic is Kenji's secondary magic. Behind the Scenes Trivia *In Japanese Kenji means "intelligent second son; strong and vigorous".Name meaning 1 His surname of Hiroshi, again in Japanese, means "generous".Names meanings 2 The pronunciation for each is as follows: Ken-jee Hi-ro-shi. :*As his name suggests Kenj is indeed the second son; his older brother is Meian. *In terms of physical appearance Kenji is based on a mixture of Kyo Mibu from Samurai Derper Kyo and Kaien Shiba from Bleach. :*Kenji's Bleach counterpart was considered more akin to Kaien in terms of personality; this version shares more traits with Kyo instead. *Like the author himself Kenji has no out-and-out favorite food. If he had to choose something it would probably be meat. Which kind? Doesn't matter. If it "mows" or "clucks" whilst alive Kenji will probably eat it. References and notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains